


Lost Little Prince

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx knew that Noct was a troublemaker, he didn't think the prince was an idiot too.





	Lost Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted twice over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/). Set into my [Blind Faith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10619184/chapters/23486166) fic.

In the years he had known the royal family, the prince, Nyx had never known Noct to be so _stupid_ before. A troublemaker and a brat, yes, of course. But this was going well beyond the pale for the prince’s idiocy. Blind princes who had a literal army watching over them do not just wander off into the city for adventures.

He had been half asleep when his phone started buzzing, dressed and showered and in desperate need of more coffee after the late shift at the Citadel the day before, after spending the day before helping Noct perfect his warps and strikes— his aim and skills— by sound alone. When he saw the name— the snarky _Royal Pain_ he had entered in back when Noct was dragging him around the hallways by his uniform cuff— he smiled. “What did you do now, little prince.”

“I’m lost.”

“What?”

“Nyx, I don’t know where I am.”

Nyx was on his feet and grabbing his boots before he even registered more than the edge of panic in the prince’s voice; “How the hell are you lost?”

“I just…” He could hear the little huff, and he just knew that Noct’s hand had gone to his hair. That the prince was running fingers through his hair with all the frustration and anger the blind prince could manage; “I went for a walk.”

“You went for a walk.”

“Shut up and find me, hero.”

“Right,” Nyx paused outside of his door, trying to keep himself calm as a thousand scenarios rushed through his mind— a thousand ways this could end badly; “I’m going to need to get some back-up here, Noct. Give me a second to get Pelna tracking your phone, okay?”

He didn’t wait for the affirmation before he started texting Pelna, Noct’s tinny voice through the connection pestering him to hurry up. He knew that Pelna’s little “shit, okay” meant that at least half of the Glaives were now scrambling— that Drautos will be in touch with Clarus any second now, and that Cor would be tearing the city apart within ten minutes. 

“Nyx,” Noct was impatient, on the verge of panic. Nyx could hear the edge in his voice, just the fray to the usual calm. “Hurry up.”

“Okay, I’m all yours, kitten. Where were you when you started walking?”

“The Citadel, side entrance, where I usually meet you.”

“At least that’s better than the front steps.”

“I’m not a total idiot, hero.”

“No, you just decided that it was a good idea to go for a walk alone.”

“ _Nyx_.”

Nyx sighed, trying to push his way through traffic. He could see the openings around him, knew the path to the Citadel in his sleep. But the people around him— the crush of bodies and cars and the depths of the chaos of the city he used to welcome was just getting in his way at this point. “I know, I know. Stay there, I’m coming to get you.”

“I’m on a bench, if that helps.”

“Not really,” Nyx took the steps up to the bridge, up to a level closer to the shining heart of the city, two at a time, trying to weave his way through the bodies. He would have been tempted to warp if it didn’t mean throwing a weapon around civilians. He said the first thing that came to mind; “Tell me what you see. Any landmarks?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Fair point; I’m stressed. The Crown Prince got himself lost,” Nyx could see the rise of the Citadel in the distance, and hopped into the first bus that was going in the right direction. He almost wished he had Libertus’ car, but the traffic would have slowed him down; “Fine. What do you hear.”

It was a few moments before Noct answered. Nyx was ready to prompt him, picturing the way the prince was probably sitting on some stone decorative bench somewhere, white knuckled as he tried to focus on the details around him— on the noise and people that were so frustrating to Nyx now. “There’s a cafe. A fancy one. Someone just ordered one of those espresso things Iggy likes.”

“You do realise that Specs is going to kill you, right? How did you even slip him?”

“He was in a meeting, I was bored.”

“Noct, your highness, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to figure out where I am and you’re not helping.”

“Okay, cafe. Anything else?”

“There’s not much traffic, not cars anyway,” Nyx knew the tone Noct was taking— that focus. He knew that there wasn’t anything he could do before he was over the bridges and into the city centre, but the description could help. He texted Noct’s information as it came to Pelna; “A lot of shops, those stupid ones with the little bells above the door.”

“There’s a little pedestrian mall near the Citadel. You remember the one?”

“Yeah, there was the ice cream guy there.”

“Can you hear him?”

“No.” 

“What about any smells? Anything other than the coffee?”

“Not really, it’s too busy;” At the deep breath he heard Noct take, he knew the prince was starting to get overwhelmed. “I can’t just smell the coffee place.”

“That’s good, Noct. It’s good,” One landmark helped, even if it was as generic as a coffee shop in some tourist trap part of the city. There were hundreds of them, but it meant that Noct couldn’t have gotten far. “I’m almost there, yeah. What else can you tell me?”

There was quiet, his phone buzzing with missed connections, with quickfire texts. He held his breath for Noct’s answer. 

“It’s cooler. I’m not in the direct sunlight. I can feel something nearby.”

“Something?”

“An element. Fire.”

“Contained?”

“No.”

“I can work with that, little prince. Can you sense any other magic around you?”

“Just the usual. The Wall and—”

Noct was cut off, just as Nyx crossed the bridge to the city’s heart, to the contained centre of the Lucian crown. He bit down on the panic rising in his chest and started to wonder if he could use a phone as a focal point to warp. “Noct?”

It was almost a wave of relief to hear Ignis’ stern voice on the line. “I have him, Ulric. I’m taking him home.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

There were guards at every entrance when Nyx reached the Citadel, even the little side doors no one seemed to ever use. Nyx made his way into the fortress and up the familiar path to the prince’s rooms. No one was there, so Nyx quashed the sense of foreboding and took a seat at Noct’s desk to wait. When the prince came in, he paused, sighed, and beelined straight for the bed. 

“I’m grounded,” Noct said, throwing himself onto the covers; “I’m nineteen and I’m grounded.”

“Could have been worse,” Nyx let himself smile, let himself take in that little obstinate pout he loved to see on Noct and just be relieved that the prince was there and able to sulk at all; “And you deserve to be grounded. If royal decree is the only way to keep you from being dumb.”

“Says the man who throws himself at daemons.”

“Difference is, little prince, I can see them coming for me.”

Nyx let the chair scrape the floor as he got up, made sure that Noct knew where he was and that he was coming. And though the prince didn’t move from his sprawl on the bed, he stopped sulking as his Glaive leaned over him. Braced by one knee on the bed, Nyx pressed a kiss to the prince’s forehead, pleased as that tempting mouth started smiling. 

“Thanks for coming for me, hero.”

“Any time, little prince.”


End file.
